A big surprise
by Sammy Elle
Summary: Well Hotch is sick and get's a surprise visit...An ElleHotch fic again!Chapter 3 is finally up!Please,as always,R&R!
1. The surprise getwellvisit

**Discs.:I don't own CM or its characters!**

**A/N:I hope you will like this...**

* * *

A big surprise

_1.The surprise get-well-visit_

Hotch was angry with himself, right after awaking. His throat felt like he had swallowed some razor blades, his head was heavy and felt like it was going to explode every moment…

_Flashback, two days ago :_

They had to find her. Even if it was raining horrible and it was god damn cold in Chicago. When they finally found her, Hotch was totally soaked to his skin.

End flashback 

Now he had to stay at home, because he had caught a flu. Haley was visiting with Jack her sister so he was also all alone. When he heard someone ringing the doorbell he got unwillingly up, happy about the fact that, equal if he was sick, he had got dressed this morning – in a suit, because he had thought he was fine enough to work this day again. But then his head and throat started to hurt as horrible as the day before, so he just took a seat in the living-room and started to watch TV. The moment he opened the door he started to cough once again. When he saw the worried expression on the face of his visitor he simply said : "Come in Elle…" He led her into the living-room and took a seat on the couch again, while turning the volume of the TV down. A moment later Hotch noticed the questioning glance Elle gave him and he asked : "What?" "Nothing really…Except maybe, that I wonder if you wearing always a suit at home!?" Hotch smiled for a moment, then he explained : "I had thought I was hope to work today again, but noticed that I don't seem up to it."" He smiled at her. "Where is Haley?" Elle was curious, why Aaron's wife wasn't at home, taking care of him while he was sick…"She is visiting her sister, Jessica…" Elle just nodded. It was kind of sad in her opinion that Hotch was so alone at home. "You want something to drink?" Elle nodded and Hotch got up. After a moment she heard something shatter from where Aaron had went. She got up and went to see if he was okay. When she entered the kitchen, Hotch was throwing away the pieces of a glass, which had fallen to the ground. "You're okay?" He just nodded. Elle was leaning herself against one of the kitchen-walls. His cellphone started ringing. It was Haley, who wanted to tell him she would stay longer at her sister's place. He just said okay and hung up. When he turned around Elle was standing in front of him. She saw something in his eyes she was unable to decipher- maybe because she didn't wanted to know what it meant. Before she was able to ask he pinned her on one of the walls and kissed her hard. She responded immediately, his hands were wound in her hair. Their kiss was getting more and more passionate, while he was leading her to the bedroom. Elle started to tug on his shirt – as impatient as always. Buttons popped from his shirt. He struggled to get her bra open, he ripped it in the process and broke also the clasp. He let the ruined material fall to the ground. They went on in undressing each other. When he entered her finally Elle moaned softly his name into his ear…He ignored it and kissed her again. When he felt her nails start to lightly scrap the skin on his shoulders, he took her hands in his and pinned them next to her slender form onto the mattress, while telling her : "No marks…Haley is not supposed to find this out…" She knew what he meant and accepted it. Nothing of it was romantic – it was rough, harsh and frantic sex. There were no tender caresses, gentle gestures or words. When they came for the first time she exclaimed his name, he gave her a glare amd she stopped with saying his name.

When they laid next to each other hours later, totally spent, he pulled her close to him. When they had steadied their breaths he finally looked at her. He started : "Listeen Elle, I'm sorry for treati…" she rested a finger on his lips and told him : "It's okay…" when she saw his facial expression she smiled and continued, "really, it's okay." She gave him a tender kiss, which started to turn more passionate by the second. And once again they were lost in their passion. Hours later they fall asleep and he hold her in his arms…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:Did you liked it? Maybe I will write more into this chap, but I'm not sure. However, let me please know wht you think and REVIEW!**


	2. Realisations

**Discs.:I don't own CM or its characters!**

**A/N:I was very happy about receiving finally a few more reviews! I'm also glad about having been finally able to finish writting and updating this new chapter!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

A big surprise 

_2.Realisations_

When she woke up she didn't knew at first where she was. Then she remembered that she was at the house of Hotch – and what had happened between them. Just then she became aware of the fact that he was still holding her in his arms, but she was okay with that.

Aaron was awake for a while now. It had taken him quite several minutes to realise what he had done…He had betrayed his wife – with Elle…He had never thought something like this would happen. Yeah, they had built a friendship very fast. They had a lot in common and were able to bounce ideas with each other easily, but there were no feelings for each other than friendship…

But after this incident, when Elle had been hold hostage in a train, something had changed between them. They had been out for a drink that evening.

_Flashback :_

They sat at a table and talked about the day. After a while they started to talk about more personal stuff, like why they had wanted to work for the FBI and finally for the BAU. She told him about her dad and they learned that they had really a lot in common. They also talked about their work in Seattle.

After that day they had become more close friends. He had decided that she was up to his level, that he could trust her full well. He had told her also about his difficult childhood, because he knew she would just understand – she would not ask him questions, knowing he was telling her the whole story.

_End flashback_

He had noticed by now that Elle was awake as well, but didn't saw the point in talking right now, so he kept quiet. He felt her relaxing in his arms and he gave her a soft kiss, knowing she wasn't going to notice. A moment later he got up to get something to drink.

_A few hours later :_

When Elle awoke this time she was alone. She got dressed with one of Aaron's shirts and went downstairs. When she heard the television from the living-room, she went there. The moment Hotch noticed her he smiled. She smiled back and took a seat next to him. "You slept good?!"

"Yeah…" They shared a warm smile.

"I hope I didn't woke you?" She just shook softly her head no.

He got up and went to the kitchen. When Elle followed she heard the noise of the coffee maker.

"You're hungry?"

"A bit…" Elle admitted.

After a moment of thinking Hotch asked : "What do you think about Chinese? I could order something…"

She smiled and nodded.

After they had eaten they drank wine, while watching TV and talking about their last case – both avoiding to talk about what happened between them. A while later they started kissing each other passionate again. They undressed each other in a desperate hurry.

A long time later the phone rang. Hotch tried to ignore it, suspecting it could be Haley – and he was doubting to be able to handle a conversation with here right now.

"You should answer it, maybe it's important…"

Reluctantly Aaron took the receiver of the phone, hold it against his ear and said :

"Hotchner…Oh, hey Jason…" it was quiet for a moment, his expression changed into a worried one. Finally he answered: "No, she isn't here…Yeah she had been, but left a short time later…Okay…Thanks, bye!"

Hotch turned toward Elle, then he told her : "That was Gideon…It seems they are all worried where you are…they have a new case, so…"

"Maybe I should leave then…" Elle got up from the couch and went upstairs to get dressed.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I changed a bit, but I hope you liked this...Please send me a lot of reviews to let me know your opinion!**


	3. Questioning yourself

**Discs.: I don't own CM or its character - if I did Elle would still be on the team...**

**A/N:Thanks for your patience - I finally finished the third chapter...I want to thank my readers, who have reviewed for their useful feedback...Special thank goes to my new muse and source of inspiration Calleigh Elle...**

* * *

A big surprise

_3.Questioning yourself_

When Elle arrived at the office the others were waiting nervously in the conference-room for her.

"Hey guys…" Elle's smile vanished when Gideon interrupted her greeting angrily.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, Elle?! We were worried like hell about you!" Gideon gave her an angry glance.

"Sorry, okay?! Like you all know I had visited Hotch…On my way to the office I suddenly notced that I forgot my purse at home so I drove back home. Well, and when I was finally ready to leave to phone rang - a friend was totally down – near a breakdown and after all I thought we had no case so I talked a while with her, calmed her down and right after I put the receiver back in place Hotch called and told me you had called him, because you were worried about me and you have a new case…By the way, would it be possible for you to tell me about the case instead of yelling at me, Gideon?!"

Gideon just looked at her and then finally started the briefing.

During the flight Elle was sitting alone in the back of the plane, trying to focus onto the case instead of what had happened during her visit…When Morgan took a seat next to her asking her for her opinion about the case she smiled happily and started to bounce ideas with her colleagues…

Later, when Gideon had decided to give them a chance to rest, Elle was sitting in her hotel-room and thought about what had happened during the day. In a rush all the memories were back – the soft touch of his lips against hers, the way he had touched and caressed her, his voice… She tried to stop thinking about it, but finally she started to wonder how she was supposed to deal with what had happened between her and Hotch – her married boss…

_Meanwhile :_

Hotch was sitting in the living-room, after Elle had left, he had gotten dressed and had tidied up the house to distract himself from his thoughts. The phone rang and he hoped it wasn't Haley – but his little bit of hope was destroyed when his with asked him, as soon as he had answered the phone how he was doing. They talked for a while, before he hung up.

In the end he was feeling even more down than before. Haley was going to really stay a bit longer with her sister, because he had reassured her he was fine – also the guilt he felt for what happened between him and Elle had returned.

He realised that he and Elle needed to talk about it as soon as she was back from working the case…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:Well, I kno this was once again a bit short (and also a bit weird), but I hope you still liked it! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
